


Who We Are

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Allusions to Damien if we're being specific, Allusions to WKM, Arguing, Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Dark is not that man. He hasn't been that man for a hundred years.So every time Wilford treats him like that man, Dark feels a little bit worse.





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue prompt fill from Tumblr, this one requested by peribloke who asked for "I—I need you" with Darkstache.
> 
> A little bit angsty because I can't help myself but it ends well!
> 
> Enjoy!

Wilford’s mind always seems so stuck in the past, and Dark can’t stand it. He can’t stand how Wilford’s mind seems to warp at the sight of that stupid cane, how Wilford gives him white roses for every time he gives him red ones, how some imperceptible trigger will have Wilford treating Dark like someone else. Someone who died a long time ago, someone Dark is not and never will be.

It comes to a head one day when Wilford slips up Dark’s name, almost says something else, and Dark’s patience breaks.

“Why do you always do this!?” Dark yells before Wilford can apologize.

“What d’ya mean??” Wilford asks, defensive, “I’ve never done tha-”

“I don’t just mean saying the wrong name,” Dark snaps, “I mean everything else you’ve mistaken! You’re always forgetting my likes and interests and remembering  _his,_  or you’ll see something or hear something and you don’t see  _me_ anymore!”

“Darky…” Wilford murmurs, now understanding and clearly feeling guilty, but Dark’s not done.

“You keep telling me you love me,” Dark goes on, pacing the room as his aura beginning to twist around him in rage, “You’re the one who confessed first, yet half the time you aren’t even talking to  _me!_ I love you but  _I’m not him,_  and I can’t keep going with you treating me like I am!”

“Dark, Dark, Darkling,” Wilford says hurriedly, trying to get a word in, “Dark, I’m…” He cups Dark’s cheeks, stopping the other man in his tracks. “I’m sorry. I really am. I love you, I do-”

“Do you?” Dark asks coldly. He doesn’t know when he started crying. “Or do you love  _Damien?_ ”

“I cared for Dames deeply,” Wilford admits, “But I love  _you_.” He shakes his head. “I know my mind isn’t what it used to be, and I know I’ve been confusing things and making mistakes, but…but bloody hell, I hate even thinking about it.” He stares into Dark’s eyes, gaze earnest and open and more serious than Dark has seen from him in a while. “I want to do better, I do, I just…I don’t know where to start. But I know that I love you. I know that I–I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Dark murmurs, tears flowing faster, “I need you  _here,_  in the present.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Wilford answers, thumbing away tears, “I’m sorry I’ve been hurting you. I would’ve said all this sooner if I’d known how much this was upsetting you.” He tries for a smile. “Will you help me work on this? I can’t think of anyone better for the job.”

Dark gives a shaky smile of his own.

“I will,” he says, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Bully!” Wilford exclaims, expression brightening.

Wilford pulls Dark’s face closer to kiss him, and Dark lets him, wrapping his arms around Wilford’s waist. Dark’s aura in turn wraps itself around them both, bringing a comforting cool breeze as the pair holds each other close.


End file.
